<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>homecoming by lethandralis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964754">homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethandralis/pseuds/lethandralis'>lethandralis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, M/M, mostly fluff with a little hurt/comfort, so much found family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethandralis/pseuds/lethandralis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a request from an anonymous benefactor! vaughn brings rhys aboard sanctuary to meet the crimson raider family. takes place during bl3, after the eden-6 vault but before the final boss fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been five months since Katagawa went down, and it’s been <em>exhausting</em>. So much work to do, so little sleep, so many people he’s never met suddenly pretending to be his best friend, hoping for a lucrative reward as they rebuild Promethea. Rhys sleeps so little that he often forgets what his bed looks like, drinks so much coffee he swears his entire stomach is one big, angry ulcer. The memories of the assault haunt him still. But every morning he counts his blessings, lucky to still be alive and in control and in one piece.</p>
<p>It’s been four and a half months since he and Vaughn reunited. It hasn’t been all great. Vaughn, reasonably enough, had been deeply hurt and distrustful, and it had taken time and work to get things back on track. They’d had a knock-down, drag-out shouting match in Rhys’ kitchen that ended with a broken mug, a bruised jaw, and a lot of apologies. But the first time he got to kiss him again, it had all been worth it.</p>
<p>So now they’re in Rhys’ kitchen again, on an extremely rare afternoon where he doesn’t need to be anywhere. Vaughn doesn’t get the chance to be here often, so they’re savoring it, a pot of expensive coffee and a selection of pastries on the table between them.</p>
<p>“So, uh, Rhys,” says Vaughn, putting aside his mug for just a moment. “Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” says Rhys, but his brows furrow just a bit. “Shoot.”</p>
<p>“So, y’know, I’m kinda close with a lot of the Crimson Raiders, and I know you’ve met Lilith but I think… I dunno, Rhys, they’re family to me. Do you want to meet them?” The words tumble from his mouth, awkward and halting.</p>
<p>Rhys pauses for a moment. Then he <em>beams</em>.</p>
<p>“Do I want to-, yes, of course, <em>obviously</em> I want to meet your family. I don’t…” he backpedals, anxiety having caught up with him. “I don’t know if they all would enjoy me, though. Kinda-sorta put them through a lot of shit with the whole Maliwan thing.” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.</p>
<p>“I actually put it by them already,” says Vaughn, a little sheepishly. “Everyone’s great with the idea.”</p>
<p>Rhys’ eyes widen. “Oh. Well. In that case, when’re we going?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rhys has been on Sanctuary-III before, but not in a while, and not with Vaughn. When he’d been up there, during the assault on Promethea, they’d been running on a skeleton crew. Now, with the ship orbiting Nekrotafeyo, it’s alight with activity in every corner, practically buzzing as everyone works. He knows they’ve picked up folks along the way, but <em>damn</em>.</p>
<p>Once they get their bearings after the fast-travel, Vaughn stashes his bag in his room, and they set off. The place is loud, almost alarmingly so – the engine whirring, folks yelling at each-other, firearms discharging in the practice range – but it’s almost comforting. Vaughn, for all his flightiness and anxiety in the past, seems perfectly at home.</p>
<p>A woman’s voice calls out for them from behind, loud and clear above the noise.</p>
<p>“Hey, Toothpick! Who you got with you?”</p>
<p>Vaughn grins, chuckling as he turns around to greet her. “Hi, Ellie. This is Rhys.” He nods his head towards him. “Rhys, this is Ellie, our master mechanic. She keeps this thing running.”</p>
<p>Rhys waves, a little awkwardly. “Hi, Ellie. Nice to meet you.” Ellie, a large and intimidating woman of her own right, is holding him down with a measuring, calculating sort of gaze. She’s got a warm, friendly face, but he knows from stories that she’s deadly smart.</p>
<p>Finally, she smiles, lifting her chin a little bit. “Good ‘ta finally meet you. Heard a lot about you. Thanks for keepin’ an eye on skinny-ass while he was down on Promethea. Little shit gets himself into trouble the moment I turn away, I fuckin’ swear.” She’s grinning now. Rhys knows that Vaughn and Ellie met years ago, after everything had happened on Pandora and Rhys had left. He tries hard not to be intimidated by how close they are, how much she might know about him. About the mistakes he’s made.</p>
<p>And then he feels his ribs being crushed as she hugs him.</p>
<p>“You be good to him, <em>or else</em>,” she says, so quietly he can barely hear her, before pulling away.</p>
<p>And then she’s set back off down the hallway, hollering something over her shoulder about recalibrating the navigation computer, and she’ll catch them later.</p>
<p>Vaughn nudges Rhys with his shoulder. “She’s a little… overbearing, sometimes. But she’s great. She’s gonna love you, don’t even worry.”</p>
<p>Rhys nods, blinking rapidly, and they carry on down the hallway.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It seems that everyone on this ship knows Vaughn. He gets three waves, a fistbump, a hug, and a threat to lock him out if he doesn’t pay his tab as they make their way to the bridge. Vaughn takes it with the same sort of ebullient charm he does with everything else, smiling and laughing at he goes. He’s grown so much since they met, and it makes Rhys’ heart ache a little bit.</p>
<p>The bridge, too, is humming with activity when they enter, past a doorway decorated with flowers and candles for no reason Rhys can understand. Lilith sits on call with the Vault Hunters as they sit against a massive, grey rock face and brief her on what’s been going on planet-side. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches them watch in and smiles before wiggling her fingers at them.</p>
<p>“Listen, guys. I gotta let you go. You know what you’re after next, right?” A chorus from the other end, all affirmative. Something out of frame makes a strange trilling, crackling sound. “Alright. Lilith out.”</p>
<p>She shuts off the holo-projector and then turns to face him. “Good to see you two. How’s Promethea holding up?”</p>
<p>Rhys shrugs. “You know. A little corporate drama, a little reconstruction. It’s alright. It’s good to see you, too.”</p>
<p>Rhys has met Lilith in person exactly twice, but they fall into conversation like old friends all the same. Lilith fills him in on everything they’ve been up to as Vaughn sits by the windows, watching hunks of space debris float lazily by.</p>
<p>Who knows how long they stand there talking – it’s just such a joy to talk to somebody who doesn’t need his signature or his money or his effort. Just someone who wants to <em>talk</em>.</p>
<p>Eventually, Vaughn gives him a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Lilith, but I think we oughtta get going,” he says. “This guy’s got more people to meet.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Popular guy.” She gives a little gesture of <em>go ahead</em>. “Good to see you, Rhys. Stay in touch.”</p>
<p>Rhys feels a little dazed as he’s pulled away again, off to meet more of the family.</p>
<p>They're barely away from the bridge when another voice catches them in the hallway, this one boisterously loud and heavily accented over the din of the ship.</p>
<p>“Vaughn!” calls the voice. “Young man, you haven’t introduced me to your friend!”</p>
<p>“Hammerlock, hey!” says Vaughn, bringing Rhys over. “This is Rhys. Rhys, this is Hammerlock. He’s a… well, he does a lot of things.” Rhys tries to start a conversation, but he’s interrupted by Hammerlock giving him a spine-snapping slap on the back.</p>
<p>“Good to finally meet you! I’ve heard <em>so</em> much about you, young man.” He’s smiling, somewhere underneath a frankly impressive amount of facial hair. Rhys has heard of Hammerlock, too; near everyone has, by this point. How could you not, with the amount of shit he’s gotten up to? Despite the fame, though, he’s warm and charming in person. Almost surprisingly so. “Come in, come in.”</p>
<p>Hammerlock is one of those people who draws you into conversation, and by the time you realize what’s happened it’s three hours later, he’s made you tea, and you’re sitting in his study talking about cybernetics and weapons and strange Pandoran wildlife.</p>
<p>This, at least, is what happens to Rhys. Vaughn follows along with a smile, chiming in occasionally but mostly just sitting in an armchair off to the side and watching. Hammerlock’s sort of an effortless person to talk to, with no lack of stories to tell and an enthusiastic air about him.</p>
<p>Eventually, they’re interrupted when Hammerlock’s ECHO chimes.</p>
<p>“Oh, what-“ he grumbles, before looking at the display. “Ah, terribly sorry. I need to take this.”</p>
<p>He starts the call with “Hello, darling!”, but the person on the other end, from what Rhys can hear, doesn’t sound quite as happy. Hammerlock doesn’t have speaker on, but they can make out a gruff, thickly accented voice swearing up a storm on the other end. As they politely slip out the door, Hammerlock gives them an apologetic smile and a wave.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It’s late by Promethean time once they finally retire to Vaughn’s bunk. Rhys has seen every corner of the ship, top to bottom, as far as he can tell. He’s even met <em>Moxxi</em>, a fact that would have sent his twenty-five-year-old self into a frenzy. He yawns loudly as he sinks down onto Vaughn’s too-small bed. His throat hurts from talking.</p>
<p>“This place is like home to me,” says Vaughn, unbidden, as he starts to undress. “I, y’know, I spent a lot of time alone on Pandora. But these folks found me. They were the only family I had for a long time.” His tone is quiet, so much so that Rhys can barely hear him over the din of the ship. “And you’re my family, too. Even if things got fucked up in the middle. So I thought it was important for you to meet everyone.”</p>
<p>Rhys feels a knot tighten in his throat. “You’ve got a big family,” he manages. “Lotta people who love you.”</p>
<p>Vaughn steps closer to him. “You do, too. They’re your family now, like it or not.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure they want me,” blurts Rhys, mouth working before his brain can catch up. Vaughn’s face shifts, concern settling into his brow.</p>
<p>“Hey, no. You don’t get to decide that for everyone.” Vaughn steps closer once more, until he’s between Rhys’ knees. “Rhys. Babe. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Rhys looks away. Just like always, Vaughn can see straight through him. “Ellie. I know you like her, you’re so close, but- I dunno. I don’t think she trusts me. She told me to be good to you ‘or else’. It made me nervous. Made me think I shouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p>Vaughn crumples a bit. “Oh, honey. Ellie- Ellie met me when I was in a bad place, Rhys. I…” his face shifts again, from concern to something worse. “I said some pretty nasty things about you, I’m not gonna lie. I was still hurting real, real bad.” That phrase sticks in Rhys’ gut like a rusty knife. <em>I hurt him</em>. “And Ellie, she helped me. She helped me get back on my feet, helped me find a place, helped me feel like I <em>belonged</em> somewhere. I owe a lot to her.”</p>
<p>His gaze meets Rhys’. “Ellie is good people. I promise you that. I’m sorry she has such a bad view of you. We—I can fix it. You’re a good man, Rhys, I know that. Everyone else here is gonna know that, too.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” says Rhys. “I know it was a long time ago, but sometimes I still think about it. I fucked up so bad. You deserve better.”</p>
<p>“No, no, no, shut up, we’re not doing that,” says Vaughn, hands firmly placed on Rhys’s shoulders now. “You did fuck up, I’ll give you that. But I still chose you. And I’d do it again, if I had to.” He takes Rhys’ jaw in his hands. “I love you, okay? I’m sorry if I made you upset. We can go home if you want to.”</p>
<p>Rhys takes a moment to slow his breathing. “No, it’s okay. I wanna stay here. I’m sorry for taking it so hard. I-“ he pauses, looking for the words. “Thank you. For bringing me to your family.”</p>
<p>Vaughn gives him a kiss so sweet it almost brings tears to his eyes. “You’re my family too, dumbass. We’re just having a family reunion.”</p>
<p>Vaughn gets him settled into bed, carefully removing Rhys’ prosthetic arm and setting it on top of the dresser, but he doesn’t come to bed. He says he’ll only be a bit. Rhys is out like a light by the time he gets back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Morning comes aboard Sanctuary III. Vaughn leads Rhys into the kitchen, where there’s a pot of coffee going and Ellie is sitting at the far end of the table. Her presence sends a wave of anxious nausea flooding through his gut, but he breathes through it.</p>
<p>“Mornin’,” she says, smiling genuinely. “How’d you sleep there, lanky?”</p>
<p>Rhys bends his neck in either direction. It cracks and pops in protest. “Slept better. Slept worse. You pack folks in here like sardines, huh?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t be able to manage, otherwise. Kinda limited space up here.” Vaughn pours Rhys a cup of coffee and hands it over. “Say, Rhys, you wanna come by the garage? You seem to know your way around robotics, and I’m workin’ on some stuff you might like.”</p>
<p>That takes Rhys by such surprise that he nearly chokes on his coffee. “Me?”</p>
<p>“No, the <em>other</em> Rhys standin’ behind you.” She tilts her head to the side. “Look, Vaughn an’ I talked last night. I’m sorry for comin’ on so abrasive. I didn’t know it was such a sore point.” She looks serious.</p>
<p>“I… thanks, Ellie. It’s okay. I fucked up pretty bad.” Vaughn gives him a kiss on the temple as he takes a swig of coffee. “I’m glad Vaughn has you.”</p>
<p>Ellie bubbles over in contagious laughter. “Yeah, if he didn’t, he’d be ass over teakettle in a ditch <em>again</em>.”</p>
<p>“You gotta tell me some of those stories,” says Rhys.</p>
<p>“Anytime,” says Ellie. “C’mon, let’s go.”</p>
<p>He goes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading, and thank you to my anonymous benefactor for requesting this! i really enjoyed writing it.<br/>come say hey! <a href="https://twitter.com/ceruleanspruce">twitter</a> || <a href="http://ceruleanspruce.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>